1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a slim-type display window is widely used in televisions (“TV”), digital cameras, laptop computers, navigation units, mobile phones, and the like. Such a display window may be formed of transparent plastics, such as poly(methyl methacrylate) (“PMMA”), polyethylene terephthalate (“PET”), or polycarbonate (“PC”), which have a relatively high transparency. However, due to various characteristics thereof, such as relatively low surface hardness or chemical resistance, a display window may need to undergo a hard coating process, such as UV-curable coating or the like, to increase surface hardness.
A display window may be designed to have various colors through the use of a decoration layer. The decoration layer may be provided by printing directly on the display window or attaching a printed film thereto. When the decoration layer is attached as the printed film, adhesion between the hard coating layer and the decoration layer of the display window may decrease, thus leading to attachment therebetween that is not secure.
Accordingly, various attempts have been made to enhance the adhesion of the hard coating layer. For example, a plasma treatment for enhancing the adhesion of the hard coating layer may be used. However, in this case, the display window may be bent by heat generated during the plasma treatment. Thus, there is a need for a surface treatment scheme (or process) that may achieve secure attachment between the hard coating layer and the decoration layer without affecting the display window.
It is to be understood that this background section is merely intended to provide useful background information for understanding the technology and, as such, may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that do not form prior art.